


Is this a date?

by LesbianArsenal



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Jimmy and Terry have a much needed conversation.





	Is this a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Drabble, enjoy

“Are we on a date right now?” Terry asked as she obnoxiously drained the last of her soda through her straw.

Jimmy choked on the fries he had half chewed already. “What?” A few specks of fry fell out as he asked.

The table they were sitting at was surrounded by couples, at a small lunch place Shatterstar had recommended. No one seemed to pay the two mutants any mind as they stared at each other in silence.

“Well, is it?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Maybe because usually we would have dragged along Berto or Sammy but today it’s just us.” Terry reached over and grabbed one of Jimmy’s fries, popping it into her mouth as continued. “I just wanted clarity.”

”Clarity.” Jimmy stared at Terry for a moment. Her red hair loose and falling over her shoulders, her sunglasses perched at the top of her head, she looked beautiful. It wasn’t the first time he had thought that either. They had been dancing around their feelings for each other for years now.

“Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t be the one to ask, you’re too skittish about it. Probably my fault.”

“Nothing is your fault, Terry.”

”That’s not true. I said some things, and maybe at the time I meant ‘em, but I think we’re both a lot smarter than we were then.” Terry stared at Jimmy. His broad shoulders, his cropped hair, he was breathtaking. She wanted to run her hands through the freshly shaven locks, probably would have usually but the air between them had felt different lately.

“Do you want it to be a date?” Jimmy timidly asked.

Terry smirked. He may have had a physically large presence, but he was always careful with his words. 

“Do you want it to be a date?”

“I feel like this conversation is going to get us nowhere.” Jimmy sighed. He pushed his plate over to Terry, as she was the only one still eating his fries anyway.

“Where did this come from?”

Terry grabbed a fry and ran it through the ketchup on the plate, making more of a mess than an attempt to eat anything. “I’ve been thinking. After Rahney, after Ric and Star. Maybe I want something substantial.”

”Didn’t you have that with Jamie?”

“We’re not talking about him right now, and no.” Terry dropped the fry and sighed. “You know I’ve been chasing after men who are the opposite of you for so long. I thought, we’re good friends, why ruin something like the friendship we have? And then I thought about how you’re always the one I call late at night when I can’t sleep, and you’re the one I invite out to lunch when I need a shoulder to complain on. You’re the one who makes me laugh with your sense of humor, the one who makes me smile when I’m sad. And I thought, why am I looking for something other than you?”

Jimmy felt struck dumb. He blinked, trying to digest the confession. 

“I…”

“If I’m too late, I get it. I do.” Terry smiled sadly. “I probably am.”

“You’re not,” Jimmy quickly snapped. He grimaced. “I mean, you’re not too late.” He tentatively moved his hand over to where Terry’s was resting on the table.  
Terry smiled at how gentle the man in front of her was and linked their fingers together. 

“So, it’s a date then?”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
